For the Love of a Daughter pt1
by cerberus1
Summary: A look into Videl's past Like her mom, why her dad lied and how much he loves his daughter.
1. For the Love of a Daughter

Okay I wrote this story to show a side of Mr.Satan you never see he seems to care for his child so I decided to try something original. 

Note I don't know Mrs. Satan real name, but this will be it in my story Natas kind of like Natees sounding, backwards for Satan.

"I'm home" Mr. Satan called from his place at the door with bags under each arm. 

"Oh hello sir," Said the butler Francis. "Where did you go so suddenly we all, particularly Videl were looking for you the past two day.

"I had a business deal I just couldn't pass down, but it was sudden so I didn't have time to inform the masses but I left a note, well anyway what does it matter I'm back now."

"Well sir I'm sure you probably knew this but it was Videl's birthday yesterday."

"What? No its not isn't her birthday in November." Mr. Satan asked rather stupidly.

"No sir her seventeenth birthday was yesterday, she had all her friends over and wondered where you were throughout it all. After all sir I hope I'm not imposing but you have rain-checked her birthday twice already, and I suggest you go apologize to her."

"Fine where is she?" Mr. Satan said with guilt in his voice.

"Training downstairs in the weight room."

"Thanks." Mr. Satan said as he headed towards the weight room.

Videl felt her fathers ki enter the house a long time ago thanks to Gohan's training. She didn't bother to acknowledge him though. Instead she resumed her merciless assault on a punching bag, which at the moment she was pretending was her dads head. How dare he forget about me again, she thought as she switched her attention to a larger bag for which she used for kicking. And started her exercises again. She couldn't focus she was really doing this to expel anger but now unlike the other times she couldn't. Now she actually felt hurt, and rejected. It was now made apparent that her father cared about more important things and now it wasn't her. Unlike the other times he completely and utterly forget this time. Her birthday was the only time of the year her father bothered to hang around, he even stopped sparring with her long ago which in it's own way was a form of bonding for them. "He better prove which matters most to him or else he's going to lose the last fragment of respect I have for that man." She said right before he walked in. As he did she went right back to the punching bag so she wasn't facing him directly.

"Hi Viddy bear." Said Mr. Satan to the back of his daughters who started punching the small bag once more.

Ugh Viddy bear he hasn't called her that in years thank god. Videl resumed punching except quicker.

"I'm sorry I missed you birthday honey it's just that I had a great business deal and was just too perfect to pass up."

Videl quickened her rhythm that was not what she wanted to hear at all. Mr. Satan noticed this and realized he had to tread softly now. He hadn't had to deal with a angry woman since his wife, at that thought a flood of memories came back to him, how Videl's mother died so young, right before she gave him the greatest gift anyone has ever given him, his daughter, his angel.

"I'm truly sorry honey, I promise to make it up to you somehow, I do love you angel."

Videl stopped punching, and smiled. Her front still facing away from her dad's gaze. Maybe he's finally getting it she thought happily.

"I know how about a sleek new car," Mr. Satan suggested smiling thinking he got the woman's mind down pat.

Videl's face went red with anger, as the rage she felt before had returned.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT AT ALL," She screamed as she out of a sudden burst of adrenaline kicked the small bag off the suspended chain, which then sailed across the room to hit the opposite wall with aloud thud.

"You just don't get it at all," she repeated softly as small tears formed in her eyes. She then ran out as quickly as she could to avoid her father's stare. 

Mr. Satan was shocked, and once again confused. He was out of ideas at didn't know whether to follow her or let her calm down first. "Why can't girls be like guys?" he asked nearby dumb bell. He rubbed his eyes where a slight migraine grew, she could scream as loud as her mom he grinned at the thought could. In fact she was much like her mom in many ways. The only thing she had genetically inherited from him was his strength and blue eye's. The rest the spirit, body structure, the face. Were Natas's characteristics He could practically see Natas looking back at him everytime he saw Videl. 

"Sir"

Mr. Satan was broken out of his train of thought, by the sound of Francis's voice.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry sir I couldn't help but over hear,"

"And?"

"Well I have three daughters of my own and I may be able to help her figure out what Videl wants."

"Please do. Because at the moment I'm completely lost."

"Well just spend a day with her, I think she just want's attention from you."

"And do what?"

"Talk mostly."

"Talk? That's it? She would pass up a new car just to talk? Girls are completely hard to figure out."

"Agreed, but there are something's only a parent can answer."

Mr. Satan thought about this, stood up and headed upstairs to Videl's room. He entered right as Videl was finishing a phone conversation.

"I swear why is it so hard for him to understand?"

"Give him credit sweetie, guys think differently than girls it's a proven fact. To tell the truth I would've gone for the car."

"Sure but even you would give up everything you own just to spend a day with your dad. And at least your father had an excuse he was dead. But now he's back, talking to you and knowing exactly what's going on in your life. My dad is alive and ignoring me and it's not like I have another parent to find relief with. In fact I think the only one who's keeping me from going crazy is you, you're the only person I can really trust, the only one I'm truly close to."

"I always be here when you need to talk, I love you Videl."

"I love you too Gohan," Videl looks up and finally notices her father, "Um I have to go okay?"

"Oh okay bye"

"Bye," Videl then replaced the phone, and looked at her dad, giving him the glare so he knew that she was still angry with him.

"Want to go for a walk?" Mr. Satan asked ignoring her façade.

Wow I didn't expect that she thought. "Why?"

"Just to talk."

"Francis talked you into it didn't he?"

" A little"

"Okay I guess." Videl said as she grabbed her coat. " Where to?"

"Satan City park?"

"Okay."

When they were outside the walked two city blocks before either could think of something to say. Strangely enough they wouldn't know where to begin. So many years had passed since they had a real conversation, beyond fighting of course.

"What's your favorite color?" Mr. Satan asked rather pathetically, he was groping for ideas here.

"Blue"

"Oh really, that's interesting."

"No it's not."

"Yeah I know, fine then you think of something," he said.

"Well I was wondering how."

"Mr. Satan Mr. Satan" Videl was stopped mid-sentence by a nosy reporter, trying to get an interview with the Grand Champion. "Would you mind sparing some time for a quick interview." He asked while shoving his microphone in his face. 

"Sure I always have time for my fans, The Grand Champions is always there." He said as he gave the camera thumbs up.

Ugh Videl thought as she cast her face downwards, I hate those reporters. 

"Oh I see your out with your beautiful daughter, how does it feel to be the daughter of the worlds savior?" The man's nasally voice was really beginning to get to her.

"Annoying," Videl said simply as she turned away from the reporter, to make it apparent that she wasn't going to talk anymore.

"Why don't we finish this later in a more official interview, okay?" Said Mr. Satan, while he watched his daughter carefully. He didn't want to hurt her feelings again.

"But sir your fans…"

"I mean it, now leave."

"Thanks dad,"

"I always thought you didn't mind the reporters, you used to be so proud of my accomplishments." Mr. Satan said as he took a seat on a bench.

"Well that was before I knew the truth, I found out who really destroyed Cell."

"What who told you that lie I DID BEAT HIM."

"Dad do you think I could have a chance at beating Cell?"

"Oh no angel not until you're a little bit stronge.." Just then Videl punched him in the chin, sending him sprawling four feet away.

"OWWW what did you do that for?"

"I'm sorry I had to prove something. Dad I am stronger than you are and Gohan is extremely stronger than both of us combined. He defeated Cell I've known for a while so there's no part in trying to lie some more."

Mr. Satan contemplated this he didn't know what else his daughter knew, so in order to not hurt her he would have to tell the complete truth.

"No more lies, what do you want to know?"

Chap 2 will come soon if you want it. I realized it might be cool to sort of dig around in Videl's past a little. For instance like her mom, why Mr. Satan lied about the cell game and how good a father he used to be. I think this because I remember reading that Mrs. Satan died during complications at birth, so Mr. Satan was a single parent taking care of a baby alone that shows something right? Okay if you want to find out what happens I need at least 4 good reviews. Thank you and bye.


	2. Default Chapter

Okay second part not many people reviewed but I'm writing the next part anyway so nyah nyah. Heh anyway now you're going to learn about Videl's mom, plus I'm using Hercule as Mr. Satan's first name. So read on.

Quick note: I have a website that you can check out at [www.fortunecity.com/meltingpot/zambia/13/index.htm][1] I always thought I'm a better drawer, than writer so if you want to check out the fanart by Cerberus. Okay I'll shut up now and back to the story.

FOR THE LOVE OF A DAUGHTER PT 2

"No more lies? You promise?"

"With all my heart." Mr. Satan said.

"Okay why did you lie? Y'know about the Cell games?" Videl said bluntly, she wasn't being rude she just had waited forever to know.

"I wanted her to be proud of me."

"Her who?"

"Your mom." Mr. Satan sighed as if it was painful to even talk about it.

Videl went quiet; her father had never ever mentioned her mother before. And she now realized she knew very little about her own mom, or even knew what she looked like. She wanted her dad to continue but as she looked at his saddened face, she knew it was a pretty sensitive subject.

"Your mother," Mr. Satan started, "was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I met her by accident one night while walking home...

FLASHBACK TO 18 YEARS AGO.

"Hey beautiful, what's the hurry?" A rawboned character asked as his gang of ten circled her backing her into a dark alley.

"Yeah it's still early how about you come home with me?" the other asked while flicking his cigarette aside and walked towards her.

"Leave me alone, or else I swear you will regret it." The woman with long black hair and fiery eyes threatened, as she went into a protective stance.

"Hey boys I think she want's to fight us, you reckon to take us all on babe?" he scoffed.

"Ten against one is not very fair, but if it makes you feel better I'll put one hand behind my back," she grinned confidently, but she was actually nervous. Gangs like this always have weapons on them she thought I better take them down in one hit. 

All of as sudden the leader lunged at her throwing his arm out to land a blow on her face, the girl without hesitation grabbed the incoming fist, and turned the man so his hand was now pinned to his back, and threw him with suprising force against the wall. Knocking him out along with three teeth.

"You bitch I'll teach you." The next one came from behind with a chain, swinging for her turned back; she quickly faced him and raised her arm so the chain now wrapped around it. She yanked the chain so the grotesque character was thrust forward and simultaneously she kicked him in the stomach. Leaving him to gasp for air.

Chain still in hand she turned back to the group, "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO TRY?" the click of a hammer being pulled came from behind her and she felt the eerie feeling of cold metal on the back of her head.

"No more games," A deep male voice said as he pressed the gun harder into the back of her head. "Drop the chain." He ordered.

The woman glanced around the two men she had fought were still on the ground, and seven were in front of her now grinning. Shit that's only nine, what a stupid mistake she thought I should have counted she scolded herself. As her mind whirred for ideas, she felt the gun once again touch the back of her skull. 

"I said drop the GOD DAMN CHAIN." He yelled.

"You shouldn't yell at a lady." Came a new voice from behind. Before the other could react, two strong arms grabbed him and threw him into a nearby garbage can. With that the remainder of the gang drew the weapons and prepared to attack both of their enemies.

"Don't worry miss, your safe now just step back and I'll take care of them." Said the unknown figure. She squinted in the darkness to see but to no avail. 

"No way I'm not letting you have all the fun," she said as two came at her. And she happily complied by jumping above them and knocking their two heads together. When she landed she upper-cutted another in the face and resumed punching him about.

"Fine by me," he said as he too was confronted by a heavily tattooed figure that had drawn a switchblade. He swiftly punched him in the gut, when he lurched forward he grabbed him and threw him into another. Who was rammed against the wall putting him out cold.

"I think that's all of them," he said when suddenly the one the girl had kneed in the gut, jumped on his back and wrapped his weapon of choice about his neck. The chain tightened sending him stumbling forward choking for air. He reached back and grabbed his attacker, who only constricted the chain some more. The world was about to go black when suddenly the girl punched the assailant in the nose sending him reeling back and off of the now gasping man's back. He realizing he could breath again kicked the man hard, so he himself became unconscious.

The police sirens grew louder as they turned onto the street.

"I guess someone called the cops for us."

"Is everyone okay here?" Asked the policeman as he got out of the squad car.

"Fine, there they are officer." The woman said gesturing towards the gang.

"Great thank you we were trying to get these Cretans for months." He said as he drew out his handcuffs. "You may go now."

With that solved the two walked off together. 

"I want to thank you," the girl said to the man whom due to the darkness she could not see. "For saving my life, if it wasn't for you I would be dead at the hands of those creeps or maybe worse. By the way my name is Natas Gibson"

"Mine is Hercule Satan, and don't mention it, you after all saved me when the guy was choking me so we're even."

They stopped under a nearby streetlight so they could look at each other. Mr. Satan was shocked to see how beautiful she was; she had an incredible figure and a sweet little face. You could never imagine someone that looked like that could do any damage. He admired how lovely she was and recalled her fiery temper. Making her very attractive in his eyes and not just by looks.

Natas swiped a long black hair from her soulful brown eyes, and she too studied him under the glow of the above light. He's kind of goofy looking she thought smiling but he's also sort of handsome looking in his own special way. She noticed his muscles and how he had a maroon fighting GI on. 

"I recognize you now, you the one who's fighting for the Grand Champion Martial artist league next year."

"Yes, but I still have a long way to go, I'm not nearly strong enough yet." Hercule said looking down at her. "Do you need me to walk you home? I mean just in case anymore weirdoes show up?"

"No I don't need you to,"

"Oh," Mr. Satan said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"But I would like you to." Natas said while smiling.

"Hai okay then."

They walked for a little while talking about nothing in particular. 

"So Hercule is an interesting name, how did you get it?"

"My parents name me that, I guess because either I was a strong baby or my mother was seriously doped up on pain killers after she gave birth to me."

Natas burst out laughing at the last remark. When she finished she realized she was in front of her apartment.

"Well this is my place," She said looking towards it then back to Mr. Satan. 

"Can I call you," he asked nervously. (Take note Mr. Satan is probably about 21 now.)

"Sure I love that," Natas said as she reached into her purse. Here's my card.

Mr. Satan took it and quickly read it, "Martial arts trainer?"

"Yeah that's how I knew how to fight. Maybe I can help you train for the oncoming tournament." She suggested.

"Yeah."

For the remainder of the year to come Hercule trained hard, with the help of Natas. To prepare for the oncoming tournament. Only pausing his training to go on the many dates they went on together. And as he became stronger so did their bond. And by the time of the contest the two were very much in love.

COMING NEXT THE TOURNAMENT AND THE PROPOSAL.

Wow this is actually pretty fun to write about, Well next parts coming soon. So wait for it.

Disclaimer don't own don't sue.

   [1]: http://www.fortunecity.com/meltingpot/zambia/13/index.htm



	3. Default Chapter

Don't own don't sue.

Okay the day of the tournament has arrived, and Mr. Satan will finally explained why he lied.

For the Love of a Daughter part 3

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE WORLD CHAMPION MARTIAL ARTS COMPETITION, THE THREE CHALLENGERS WILL COMPETE, AND DETERMINE WHO DESERVES THIS TITLE OF THE STRONGEST MAN ALIVE." The announcer yelled over the intercom, to the roaring crowd that filled every seat in anticipation. "FIRST TO FIGHT WILL BE THE MASKED RAT AND THE HORNET. (I truly suck at making up names sorry)

Mr. Satan waited nervously in his trailer waiting for his turn; he wasn't allowed to watch the fight because it gave him an unfair advantage over the previous victor. As he was waiting for the fight to end, Natas walked in.

"Oh Natas you made it," Mr. Satan said while smiling. He was glad she was there.

"Yeah it was very hard to get in, the crowds were terrible." She replied smiling. She noticed he had a nervous sweat about him. "Don't worry beloved," She reassured him as she hugged him. "You trained very hard for this, and either way I'm very proud of you. You will always be the hero in my eyes." 

He looked down at her and smiled. God I love her so much he thought. "I have something for you" he said as he grabbed a small velvet box off of the vanity. 

She opened it to find a beautiful gold locket with a tiny diamond in the center. Inside was a picture of the couple happily smiling and holding each other close. And on the back was the inscription **I will always love you. **

"This shows that my heart belongs to you, and by the end of the night you will receive two other gifts from me."

"Oh Herccy bear, I love it, and I love you." She smiled and looked up at him with her big brown eyes. They both leaned in for a kiss, which expressed complete love.

"Whoa I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," said a embarrassed stagehand who had just barged in. "The fight is over it's your turn Mr. Satan."

"Okay, thanks." He looked down at Natas. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck love."

Mr. Satan walked down the hallway towards the ring as his song, "We are the Champions," played.

The man he had to fight was enormous, much bigger than Mr. Satan himself was. (Try to imagine a Neanderthal with a petitury gland imbalance.)

"I'M GONNA POUND YOU INTO DUST." Said the opponent.

"WHATEVER LET'S GET THIS FIGHT STARTED ALREADY." Mr. Satan returned.

"OKAY IN THIS CORNER STANDING 8 FOOT 5 AND WEIGHING IN AT 700 POUNDS IS THE UNDEFEATED HORNET, AND HIS COMPETER STANDING 7 FOOT 9 AND WEIGHING 260 POUNDS MR. SATAN." The announcer yelled at the top of his lungs. Trying to speak over the crowds who were chanting the name Hornet.

Mr. Satan looked around, everybody was rooting against him he thought no one knew nor cared who he was. They were all cheering for the guy that had a face only a mother could love. He looked down to see Natas wearing a shirt with his picture on it and waving a flag that said SATAN on it. He laughed she looked so funny jumping up and down among a bunch of glaring fans of Hornet, screaming his name.

I have one fan, and she was the only that matters. He thought. He brought his attention back to Hornet who had retained the same glare he had before.

"OKAY LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE," screamed the announcer, 

DIINGG went the bell. 

Mr. Satan charged at Hornet, not allowing him any chance to react. He quickly punched Hornet in the gut, and when he clutched his stomach in pain Mr. Satan then side-kicked sending him flying in the opposite direction. Hornet quickly recovered and sailed at Mr. Satan punching him repeatedly in the face. He stopped when Mr. Satan fell over and when he thought for sure that he wasn't going to get up. Mr. Satan started to pull himself up when hornet jumped on his spine forcing him back down again. Mr. Satan screamed as the sudden tremor of pain shot through him like a thousand knives. Hornet watched with smug satisfaction as he watched him trying to get up again.

Shit I can't believe this, Mr. Satan thought as he attempted to get up once again. I will win I can't lose.

Mr. Satan used all of his strength to get up. He awkwardly stumbled a bit, I think he bruised my spine he thought with anger. He looked at his contender; he's stronger than I am, he thought. I'll have to strategize. 

With that Mr. Satan realized something he's way to slow, I can beat him. He smiled confidently wiping the blood away from his mouth and nose. 

"WANT SOME MORE," Hornet asked mockingly.

Mr. Satan just smiled and nodded. With that Hornet ran at him again. This time Mr. Satan dodged and came up behind him, before Hornet could turn around Mr. Satan kicked him in the back throwing him forwards a bit.

Hornet turned around let out a roar and he jumped at Satan who dodges once more. Mr. Satan threw a punch that hit him in the face. But Hornet retaliated by punching him back and grabbed Satan in a bear hug squeezing him tightly. Mr. Satan struggled under the vice-grip of Hornet. Trying his best to break free, Hornet squeezed even tighter satisfied with his reaction. I'll force the life out of him so I can end this I'm getting tired he thought as he mercilessly held him harder. 

Mr. Satan's head lowered in exhaustion, he forced his head to look up at his opponent who had a river of sweat running down his face also. The cheer of the crowded echoed in his ears as they urged Hornet to finish him off. Except for Natas voice which told them to shut the hell up. He's as tired as I am Mr. Satan thought as he looked at his opponent who still had him in a bear hug. I have one last chance. Mr. Satan gathered the last of his strength and with all his might head butted Hornet in the face breaking his nose. Hornet dropped him and Mr. Satan quickly attacked and punched him on the chin sending him reeling back even further. With the last of the energy he could muster he kicked Hornet who in turn fell over. 

The crowd watched in silent shock, except for Natas whose voice rang out congratulations to Hercule.

"Way to go love I knew you could do it,"

Mr. Satan forced a smile for her, but he felt he was going to fall over right then and there.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE NEW VICTOR, AND MARTAIL ARTS CHAMPION OF THE WORLD MR. SATAN." Cried the announcer. 

Then suddenly the crowd exploded in an uproarious cheer, and continued on even after he had received the belt the signified his title. Mr. Satan held it up over his head proudly, 

The announcer handed him the microphone so he could say a few words. Mr. Satan looked about the crowd; he then began to speak. 

"They say behind every great man is a great woman, and thanks to that woman I became as strong as I need to be today, and she has provided the unyielding support to me which helped me to win. I promised two gifts tonight for her." He said as he pointed, the cameras switched their attention to her as she shyly blushed. " First I'm giving her my belt, for without her I would probably never have won. And the second is this," he pulled a small velvet box from the pocket of his GI. "I give her the solemn pledge to be loving and devoted if she grants me her hand in marriage." As he said that he climbed down from the ring and walked (or limped) his way over to Natas, as he did so the crowd cleared a path for him. When he was close enough he got on one knee and opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Well Natas what do you say?"

"Yes Herccy Bear of course I will," She said as she kissed him.

Snickers could be heard from the crowd **Herccy Bear** they whispered. 

Mr. Satan broke the kiss and glared at the crowd making sure they would never dare call him Herccy Bear again. 

"I love you."

"I love you too beloved,"

END OF FLASHBACK

"That's why I lied Videl," Mr. Satan said sadly, those were memories that always hurt to remember. "Because I had trained so hard I gained the highest title in the world. Your mother was so proud that I had won it by hard work and determination. But when Cell came up eight years ago, a new higher title was laid on the table to win. WORLD SAVIOR the highest honor the world could ever offer me, I had spent years protecting the Grand champion title so I could make her proud that I still had it by working hard. But now I had a chance to honor her more than I ever could before. So I trained as hard as I could becoming stronger than I had ever been before. I faced Cell, and I gave him everything I had. And he swatted me away as if I was no more than a bug to him. When it was all over, and the other warriors left, I felt I had dishonored the Satan name. But when the people came up asking if I had defeated Cell that day, I thought maybe if I can't make Natas proud I try to make you proud of me instead. So I lied, I'm sorry if it hurt you." Mr. Satan said as he wiped a tear away. 

"I am proud dad, to me what makes a hero is someone who looks face to face with danger and stares it down. Even if you lose, it doesn't matter as long as you were brave." Videl said as she smiled emphatically.

I better not tell her that I screamed like a baby he thought.

"Dad?"

"Yes Videl?"

"Can you tell me more about you and mom?" She asked cautiously, she didn't want to upset him.

"Sure Videl."

Wow I'm on a roll Next chapter Videl learns more about her mom, and Mr. Satan proves exactly how much he cares about his daughter by giving her the most perfect belated birthday gift.

See you soon And please R/R I know you're reading these I checked my stats. If there is something wrong with it please give me constructive criticism. 


	4. Default Chapter

DON'T OWN DON'T SUE

FOR THE LOVE OF A DAUGHTER PART 4

"Your mother." Mr. Satan started "was much like you. She had a fiery temper, loved to fight, and was beautiful. She had a trusting nature and was loyal."
    
    "What did she look like?" Videl asked interrupting, "sorry."

"No it's all right, she had brown eyes, about your size and height, long black hair, I wish I had some pictures for you to look at. But we didn't own a camera for the time we were married. What else should I tell you?"

"I don't know, how about everything." Videl said smiling.

Mr. Satan looked out towards the horizon, trying to think of where to start. The suns making the whole world turn a pink-ish hue to welcome the oncoming sunset.

"Your mother and I got married in a small church, on a beautiful spring day."

FLASHBACK TO 16 YEARS AGO

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together in the sight of god, to join these two in Holy matrimony. If there are any objections to why these two shall not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest paused before continuing. "Than Mr. Satan," the priest said his name rather disdainfully "repeat after me. I Hercule take thee Natas in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer as long for as you both shall live."

Mr. Satan repeated all that the priest had told him, and looked into Natas eyes as he said, "I do."

With that he slipped the golden band unto her finger. She smiled back up at him. And she too repeated the solemn words, with an added "I do." And slipped the ring onto his finger also.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said as Mr. Satan lifted her veil. 

And they kissed for the first time as a married couple.

They had the honeymoon in Hawaii where they...

"Whoa stop there dad," Videl yelled ending the flashback. "I wanted to know about you and mom but we can really skip the honeymoon part okay." She laughed.

"Oh sorry angel," Mr. Satan said a little embarrassed of what he almost told his daughter. "Okay I don't want to traumatize you. Back to the story."

Start Flashback

The happy couple was married two years, before they yearned for something more. They wanted a child, and after trying for three months they finally succeeded.

"Hercule? Honey are you home?" Natas asked as she walked in the door. Little did she know someone was hiding waiting for her. 

"HAHH," the man screamed as he grabbed her from behind and swirled her about.

"AHH what?!? Hercule you jerk you scared me," Natas said while laughing, she looked at her attacker that had a grin that reached from ear to ear. 

"So what did the gynecologists say huh, no wait don't tell me I know it's a boy right, I know it's a boy I can feel it man's intuition." He said excitedly as he placed his wife back down.

"Nope it's a girl, and thank god I didn't really want to name our baby, if it was a boy, Devil."

"Girl, hmmn I just remembered guys don't have intuition. A girl wow either way I can't wait, I'll love our child no matter what he or she is." He said as he pressed her belly feeling the swell that was developing. "Can we still name her Devil?" 

"No," she said while laughing, she could imagine how people would react to that.

"Well how Demon, or Harpe or maybe Videl." He said joining in her laughter; he was joking about those names.

"Wait where did you get Videl from?"

" Oh I switched the letters in DEVIL around why do you ask?"

"Well I think that name would be acceptable," she said looking at him.

"Really? Cool."

So that was that. For the next few months Hercule and Natas prepared anxiously for the baby. Buying clothes, toys, and many pounds of ice cream. Eight months had come and gone, and they were sitting watching TV enjoying the last of the quiet they would have until the baby comes. 

"Y'know honey I have a thought," Natas said as she watched the screen. Where a school shooting had just occurred.

"What's that love?"

"I want to know if it's okay with if I teach our daughter how to fight. It's so dangerous in the city I want to make sure she's safe."

"Of course love anything you want shall be." He said as he kissed her forehead, "Are you sure you'll be okay tomorrow? I really don't want to leave you alone."

"I'm fine besides he's only a rookie fighter you won't be gone longer than an few hours. And believe me this baby is not looking for the perfect opportunity to screw us over."

The next day Mr. Satan faced against a small time fighter named Nimrod. (A Norse god of strength). Just as the bell rang, Mr. Satan's manager ran up to him. 

"Hercule your wife is having her baby."

"What?! Great throw in the towel I have to go meet her now." He called from the ring as Nimrod continued his dancing and jabs. 

"Please Mr. Satan just one punch than you can leave."

"Fine." He said hurriedly as he punched Nimrod in the face and knocked him out.

"I'm coming Natas," he called as he jumped in his car and floored it.

"Natas where are you, are you okay?" Mr. Satan yelled as he ran into the house.

"Of course I'm not all right I have a person stuck in me," She said as she grabbed the bags, and waddled to the door.

"Here I'll take those," he said grabbing the bags, while ushering his wife to the car. 

When they finally got to the hospital, Natas had experienced two contractions already. They quickly got her into the gown and set her up. 

"I don't get it the contractions are too close, to early." Mr. Satan said while he worriedly paced the room, waiting for the doctor.

"Don't worry honey people give birth, at different times, and speeds. It's perfectly norma ALHHHH." Natas screamed as the pain racked her body, with another contraction. Hercule quickly ran to her side and grabbed her hand. Which she nearly crushed through the ordeal. When the contraction stopped Natas panted trying to regain her composure a cold sweat now covered her brow, If that was a contraction was like that what's the actual birthing process going to feel like she thought. 

When she started to give birth a team of doctors huddled around her bedside. Natas's scream could be heard throughout the whole hospital. And during this all Mr. Satan kept by her bedside holding her hand and reassured her.

"C'mon honey breath,"

"You breath DAMN IT I WANT DRUGS." She screamed as she felt another wave of pain shoot through her body. She squeezed his hand tighter, which now he could swear he heard something snap.

"Should we give her more medicine?" One doctor asked.

"No it will hurt the baby now." Another said.

"Sir check these readings, something's wrong," The third one said.

"Okay everybody stay alert," The one that checked the monitors said. "Mr. Satan I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What? Why? What's wrong."

"Just please step outside for good of the child." The doctor pushed him passed the swinging doors then went back to his work.

"For the good of the child?" he said numbly. "Oh god let my baby be all right." He prayed. As he sat down, then got back up, then sat down then got back up and paced. He couldn't sit still, he was too nervous. He listened to Natas's screams as they rang throughout the corridor. "Hold on love," He said as he sat back down, nervously watching the doors to the hospital room.

"Mr. Satan?" a doctor called quietly, as he stepped passed the doors.

"Doctor Matthew's, is the baby okay?" Mr. Satan asked anxiously.

"Yes we managed to save the baby," The doctor said.

"Oh thank god I was so worried and.manage to save? Doctor what about my wife?"

The doctor gave him a regretful look, and gestured towards the door. "I suggest you go talk to her, her body's in shock with kidney failure and I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." He sighed and broke the gaze with the stunned man. This was the part of the job he hated.

Mr. Satan broke out of his trance, and with a knowing air ran into the hospital room, where he found a very tired but very happy Natas who was smiling weakly as he walked up to her. 

"Oh Herccy Bear did you see her? She's such a little miracle, and so strong she came into this world wailing like a banshee. That's a very good sign, especially for someone born so early." She feebly looked up at him, and saw a look of apprehension on his face. " I guess you know that I'm slipping away eh love?"

Mr. Satan nodded holding back tears as he leaned in closer, " I love you, Hercule," she said as she put something in his hand and closed his fist. " And I know you'll raise this child with all the love we both would have given her." She smiled at him and kissed his forehead, "But don't spoil her." She added with a weak laugh 

"I promise," he said as they hugged, "I will always love you," He whispered in her ear, they looked at each other and kissed for the last time. When it was over Natas smiled, and laid back on her pillow. She slowly closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Then just as peacefully as she slept, she drifted away. Mr. Satan felt tears well up in his eyes, as he ran his hand through her black hair and kissed her forehead. He then drew back mournfully, as he watched the nursed check her signs, and covered his love with the sheets. The nurse gave him an empathetic glance, before she wheeled her away.

Mr. Satan sat down outside the room. In order to gather his thoughts, a life without Natas seemed impossible, unthinkable even. He opened his fist to see what Natas had placed there before she passed away. The gold locket gleamed in his palm as he stared down at the bittersweet memoir. And before he knew it he broke down crying, His strong man disguise that he showed to the world was shattered as he sobbed, in remembrance to his beloved. A while later a nurse interrupted his reveries.

"Mr. Satan" she said softly as she sat next to him, handing him a handkerchief. 

"Yes what is it," He said moodily, he truly wanted to be left alone now.

"I am very sorry for your loss, but would you like to see your child?" She asked hoping it would it help him feel better.

****

My child? He thought, I almost forget about her. "Yes please let me see her." He said as he quickly stood up and wiped his eyes.

"Right this way," she said directing him down the hall to the nursery, and showed him through the doors. Nearly all the babies were crying when he entered. Except for one who was sleeping peacefully, the nurse picked up the child who was swathed in pink blankets and laid her in Mr. Satan's arms. He smiled as he studied the perfect bundle, subconsciously counting all her fingers and toes. 

"Hi little one," he said softly as he held her closer. 

The child liking the new feeling of safety as strong arms held her opened her sapphire eyes to look at the new character. "Heh what do you know, you have my blue eyes." He said while rocking her back and forth. The baby cooed her delight, and snuggled back into her blanket. So she could fall asleep again.

"So what is the child's name?" asked the nurse, as she held her clipboard.

"Videl Satan," he answered. As he stopped rocking her. " May she come home tonight?"

"Well she is perfectly healthy, amazingly enough. You may take her home as soon as you please."

"Thank you," he looked down at Videl as she drowsily opened and closed her eyes again. " I do after all have a promise to keep."

Every night for a week Mr. Satan stayed up, thinking about Natas. Holding the locket, and staring at the picture of both of them which showed a time he would never experience again. He was still mourning, but the depression feeling subsided. He knew he had to focus his full attention on the baby, since he was the only one there to take care of her. But he couldn't help his sleepless nights, so many thoughts ran through his head, so many that they were impossible to ignore. But on occasion Videl cried, snapping him back to reality. All of his friends who are parents would kill him for saying this, but he rather liked it when Videl cried for him. It kept him from thinking too much, and he enjoyed the way she depended on him. He knew that one day she would become independent and stop needing him as much, so he made sure to enjoy every moment with his growing child.

"WAHHHH," came Videl's cry from the baby room.

Heh speak of the devil he thought as he tucked the locket back into the bedside table drawer, and walked through the darkened hallway to Videl's room. He turned on the light to reveal cloud cover walls, with rainbows spreading wall to wall. 

"What's wrong Viddy Bear," he asked as he picked her up, she stopped crying, but retained a small pouty face. He checked her diaper, found it dry and deduced she was probably hungry. He went into the kitchen and heated up a small bottle. And fed her. "There all gone," Hercule said smiling as he placed the empty bottle in the sink. He rocked Videl back and forth trying to make her sleep again. Her big blue eyes looked up at her dad, as he held her protectively. She gurgled in delight as she nuzzled her nose into his nightshirt. Later he placed her back into her crib, and with a happy grin headed back to his room.

Many years pass and he still kept his promises. He watched Videl as she learned to walk without him, learn to read, and became a strong fighter. Just as her mother wanted. He watched with a father's pride as she became the hero of West Capital City (original name of Satan City) and developed her own values and beliefs. But just as he predicted Videl didn't need him as much as she grew into a young woman. 

End Flashback

"I regret I was the reason that we never talked at all for so many years," Mr. Satan said as he looked at his daughter. "I promise to be there, Videl. Whenever you need me."

"Oh daddy," Videl said as tears came to her eyes, and she hugged him. 

"What, you're crying again what did I do wrong now." Mr. Satan asked puzzled

"Nothing daddy I'm so happy now, thank you." She said as she drew back away from the hug. "I've been waiting so long to know all this. I never asked you about mom, for fear it would make you sad again."

"Your welcome Viddy Bear," he said as he looked up at the night sky, "Wow look how late it became, we better head home." 

Videl nodded, and as they stood up and walked home, neither saying a word, but this time not because they didn't know what to say, but because all that needed to be was said.

The next morning Videl awoke with a blissful yawn, a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and for once she felt she had a perfect night sleep. She lay back down to rest, when she felt something under her head. She got up and found a small package had been placed on her pillow. Curious she removed the ribbon and opened to find a note, and something wrapped in tissue. She first read the note that said,

Dear Viddy Bear,

Someone once told me that there were something's that only a parent can answer. And I hope last night I did do just that. I know I can't be the only one in your life anymore, you after all is growing up to be a fine woman. And I know you'll make someone very happy one day. But I ask for you to please never forget who your parents are. And I wanted to thank you for helping me remember who I once was. And helping me overcome my sadness I felt about Natas. 

PS, 

I have a happy belated birthday gift for you I you like it.

Lovingly,

You father. 

Videl smiled at the note, and placed it carefully in her memory box she kept by her bed. She then unwrapped the tissue to find a gold locket, that although was just cleaned, it had the old smooth feeling of many years of tired hands holding it. On the back was a date that went back seventeen years ago and the inscription **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**. And on the inside you could see a picture of a young and happy Mr. Satan with an equally happy, beautiful woman who had Chestnut eyes, and long flowing black hair. To the other side was a newer photo of Gohan and Videl smiling in a sweet embrace of their own true love. Videl closed the locket, and with a tear placed it around her neck. 

She always knew that her father loved her but now he had proven exactly how much he did. For the love of a daughter he expressed his soul. And had gained back the respect he had almost lost. But no matter how angry, or how far they drift apart. The love between a child and his parent can never be broken, for it is the strongest bond the world shall ever know.

Wow that was long but I'm really proud of this, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed a new outlook on Mr. Satan a character who although is rather annoying does care for his daughter. 


End file.
